


Revenge / Return / Rise

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: So this is how liberty dies: with thunderous applause. Thirty years after the Battle of Exegol, Rey and Poe watch in horror as a new generation falls to the Darkness.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Revenge / Return / Rise

The Senator from Jakku stares, frozen, the ghosts of her foremothers screaming inside her as the Senate hall erupts in cheers for a Bastathan with bad intentions.

A hand finds hers through the howling darkness: beside her, the Senator from Yavin IV carries the weight of his parents' lost planet on his shoulders and only hopes that the new ruling party understand what he does—the feeling of pressing a button and destroying a planet, the deaths of hundred-thousands on his conscience.

"It's happening again," Rey whispers. "How is it happening again?"

"We won't let it," Poe swears. "We can't."


End file.
